The Best Gift
by Doc House
Summary: Post-ep to Holy Night.


TITLE: The Best Gift. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people, I never will. SPOILERS: This is a post-ep to Holy Night, so it will have spoilers in it from that episode. FEEDBACK: Sure!  
  
  
  
"Nice place," Julie Ziegler looked around Toby's apartment.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company," Toby mentioned, kicking some of his clothes to the side so Julie could walk in further.  
  
"With twins on the way, you may want to clean up a bit. When they start to walk, they'll fall over themselves," Julie found the couch and sat down. "This is where I'm to sleep?"  
  
"No," Toby rubbed his forehead in frustration. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Toby, trust me. I can sleep on the couch," Julie mentioned while taking off his jacket.  
  
"No, I'll feel guilty and then I won't be able to sleep. Just sleep in the bed," Toby moaned while walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," Julie nodded and looked around. "You live alone still?"  
  
"Yes," Toby walked back out and handed Julie a glass of water. "Why?" He asked, sitting on the chair.  
  
"Andi's pregnant?" Julie asked again, smiling.  
  
"Yes. A person can be pregnant without living with someone," Toby said.  
  
"She's a good girl Toby. You should marry her," Julie nodded.  
  
"I'm aware of that," Toby moaned.  
  
"Why did you let me come here tonight?" Julie asked.  
  
"There was no place else you could go," Toby shrugged. "Besides, the President told me to stop being a horses ass."  
  
"Really?" Julie smirked. "Good man."  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned. "Listen, it's late. My bedroom is down the hall."  
  
"I can really sleep out here," Julie offered again.  
  
"It's really okay," Toby nodded. "I'm going to go change and find you something to wear tonight," Toby mentioned while getting up and walking back to his bedroom.  
  
"Same Toby," Julie whispered to himself as he got up and looked at everything. Toby's apartment looked like someone just moved in. There were still boxes stacked up everywhere. "Why didn't you finish unpacking?" Julie yelled down the hall to Toby's room.  
  
"I don't spend much time here," Toby answered, yelling back.  
  
"Okay," Julie smiled once more. He heard a slight knock on the door, and looked down the hall for Toby. Toby didn't come out, so Julie didn't think he heard the knock. He walked over and the knocking became louder.  
  
"Toby! Open the damn door!" A woman's voice shouted. Julie hesitated for a moment, but opened the door. CJ came running in after the door opened. "It's about damn time Toby, I'm drenched..." CJ started to yell until she looked up and saw Julie's face. "Julie!" CJ's frown quickly turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around the older man.  
  
"Claudia Jean, the one person happy to see me today," Julie smiled during the hug.  
  
"What's all the shouting?" Toby ran out. "CJ?"  
  
"Nice boxers," CJ looked down at Toby attire and smirked. "I heard Julie was in town, and decided to stop by."  
  
"It's midnight and it's snowing outside," Toby mentioned, not caring what he looked like.  
  
"Yeah, well. I really wanted to come over," She smiled. "Did you see what the press gave me for Christmas?" CJ showed him the goldfish pin and smiled.  
  
"CJ, you haven't changed," Julie patted her on the back.  
  
"The bed's ready," Toby motioned towards his room.  
  
"Okay," Julie nodded and grabbed his coat. "It was great seeing you CJ," Julie kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall.  
  
"You too," CJ smiled and than glared at Toby.  
  
"There's some clothes on the bed you can sleep in," Toby mentioned as Julie passed Toby.  
  
"Thank you," Julie patted Toby on the shoulder and walked back to the bedroom. Toby and CJ stayed quiet until they heard the door shut.  
  
"Go home," Toby pointed towards the door.  
  
"It's your birthday," CJ smiled.  
  
"I'm not in the mood CJ," Toby snapped. "You don't think I believe Josh had everything to do with this, do you?" Toby asked.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"You were the only one who knew where the hell he was!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Josh asked me."  
  
"I don't care CJ! I didn't want this. And you and Josh knew that."  
  
"One of these days it's going to be too late to make amends," CJ snapped back. "Josh and I thought this would be a good thing."  
  
"You don't know what that man put me through! You have no idea."  
  
"Tobias, I wanted you to be able to make amends with your father. And I'm not about to apologize to you about doing this!"  
  
"Go home CJ," Toby pleaded.  
  
"Are you really pissed at me?" CJ asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yes!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Then I won't give you this," CJ waved a wrapped gift in his face and started for the door.  
  
"Wait," Toby moaned. "Look, I just wished you didn't do this."  
  
"I know," CJ gave Toby a wondering look. "But I won't apologize."  
  
"I didn't think you would," Toby grinned a little. "Can I have my present?"  
  
"Are you going to stop being a horses ass?" CJ asked.  
  
"No," Toby said flatly. "But I won't yell at you for a few minutes."  
  
"Fair enough," CJ handed him his gift. "Happy Birthday Toby."  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled shyly and opened his gift. "It's from all of us," CJ mentioned.  
  
"A Baseball glove," Toby mentioned as he took it out of the box.  
  
"Signed by every member of the Yankees," CJ finished as Toby's eyes widened when he read the names.  
  
"How did you do this?" Toby asked. "How did you all do this?"  
  
"The President got a hold of the Mayor and asked for a favor," CJ smiled at Toby enjoyment. "There's more in the box," CJ mentioned.  
  
"What?" Toby looked back in and saw two mini gloves with all the signatures on them as well.  
  
"For the twins," CJ smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Toby looked up at her with a wide-eyed look. "This is incredible."  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would like those," CJ smirked. "And don't be mad a Josh, he had his reasons for doing this thing with your father."  
  
"I know he did," Toby nodded.  
  
"I should get going," CJ smiled. "You sleeping on the couch?" She pointed.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I didn't want to be completely rude, so I gave him the bed."  
  
"He's a good man," CJ mentioned, pointed down the hall.  
  
"Somewhat," Toby paced.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," CJ smiled and walked towards the door. "Where's Andi?"  
  
"She's stuck in Maryland until after the holidays with her parents," Toby smiled. "Better her then me."  
  
"Goodnight," CJ chuckled and opened the door.  
  
"Drive careful," Toby ordered.  
  
"I live two blocks away," CJ gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Still," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Happy Birthday Toby," CJ glanced at him once more and walked out. Toby looked out the window to make sure she got to her car okay.  
  
As CJ drove off, Toby heard the phone ring. He walked over slowly and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Don't send him home tomorrow," CJ mentioned. "Let him stay a while."  
  
"Why are you calling me?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Cell phones are wonderful," CJ smiled.  
  
"The roads are covered with snow. Get off the phone and pay attention to where you're going."  
  
"Toby, I'm in my driveway," CJ laughed.  
  
"You drive fast," Toby moaned.  
  
"They sanded the roads for me."  
  
"Goodbye CJ," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Let him stay," CJ let out before hanging up.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled weakly and hung up the phone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
